Medusa
Medusa is a planetoid located within the . It is approximately the size of and is made up of thousands of asteroids, comets, and other forms of cosmic debris. Medusa, having many hollow space and cave networks, has settlements on both and underneath it's surface. Those that live there manage to survive by working with or for one of the more powerful organizations that fight for control. Overview Government Their are many factions on Medusa who want control but the ruling party of Medusa is Mos Vostra, a society of industrialists. The group took control of Medusa through it's control of industry and runs the colony as a dictatorship. Other smaller factions have been granted authority over small districts but must pay a hefty fee to Mos Vostra each month just to remain in existence, let alone in power. Mos Vostra does what it can to keep order on Medusa so they enact strict policies to ensure optimum industrial efficiency and minimum civil unrest. Military Medusa has a military, but it's mostly used to enforce the ruling party's authority over the colony like martial law. Much of Medusa's military is made up of VI Systems. and mechs patrol every inch of Medusa while act as sentries for certain areas. mechs guard high-profile locations and are used in cases of extreme emergency like riots or pirate raids. Medusa's private military also consists of many mercenaries and former personnel looking for better pay. Economy Though Medusa is small, it has a very efficient economy in terms of colonial profits. Mos Vostra controls the planet's industry and each business they own manages to make far more than they spend by cutting corners in safety and wages. Medusa has become a major industrial world in the Nemean Abyss as they are major exporters of Palladium, Element Zero, and Helium-3. Criminal activity also does much for the world of Medusa. There are several criminal factions under the authority of Mos Vostra who make money from the drug, arms, and slave trades. Mos Vostra takes much of this money and puts it back into the colony's economy. Though the colony is economically prosperous, the steps taken to get them their has put much of the population in despair with a minority of inhabitants thriving heavily from it. Resources The small world of Medusa sustains itself on small amounts of resources to ensure optimal efficiency. Each year they import 20,000 gallons of fresh water to the colony but most of their water supply comes from within the planet. Large ice comets embedded in the planet act as core sources of water with water pumping station located at each which melt ice, purify it, and distribute it through plumbing networks. Food is also imported to Medusa but they get most of it from farms located on the planet which manage to produce seasonal foods year-round by growing fruits and vegetables in environment domes. Instead of mining for metals within the planet, Medusa gets all of it's metals from nearby asteroid belts and planets. Notable Locations Coravan Gardens Coravan Gardens is a large park located on the surface of Medusa where the wealthy upper-class and socially elite reside. Referred to as "Medusa's Presidium", it is where dozens of restaraunts, shops, and recreational facilities are located. At ground level, parks and gardens are prevelant and ornate architecture gives the area a very unique look. Skyscrapers have been quickly erected with more seeming to begin construction each day. At the center of the Coravan Gardens is Lake Coravan, a massive circular body of water which has the enormous Anoleis Industries building constructed at it's center. From here, Medusa is governed by Mos Vostra. Ganirez Slums Ganirez Slums, officially known as the Ganirez District, is a district under the surface which is inhabited by much of the laborers of the various factories inside of Medusa. Ganirez is comparable to as it is very confined and unsafe. Hazards like noxious gases, exposed machinery, and open sewage rivers pose severe threats to health but the armed mercenaries prove to be an even greater threat. Ganirez has been classified as one of the worst places to live on Medusa but also one of the least costly as little more than nothing is done to improve the quality of life there. Port Endurish Port Endurish is the largest port station in Medusa's underground shipping network. Connected to one of the largest and longest-running cave systems on Medusa, it is connected to many other ports and trading posts in the underground. It has grown from just a docking port to a community as shops and restaurants have popped up with apartments following shortly after. Virgil Transports are constantly seen pouring in and out of the port, bringing barrels of element zero and other supplies to be sold or distributed elsewhere. Medusa Central Pumping Station The Medusa Central Pumping Station, or simply known as the Central Pump, is the core of Medusa's water distribution system located within what remains of a massive ice comet beneath the surface of Medusa. It is connected to each of Medusa's water pumping stations and can overide the flow of any at any time. Because of it's importance, the Central Pump is operated by hundreds of engineers and VI and is guarded around the clock by hundreds of security personnel. Category:Planetoids Category:Colonies